Uma nova esperança
by Madge Krux
Summary: Madge e Roxton em mais uma de suas aventuras.


**Fic 4: Uma nova esperança!**

...

R: Madge você está indo pro lado errado...

M: Não estou não....

R: Deixa de ser teimosa, mulher!!!

M: Eu teimosa??? To vendo que você não me conhece...

R: Eu sei o que estou fazendo e pra onde estamos indo!!!

M: Não me diga!!! Me lembrei... você é o sabe tudo né???

R: Quem disse isso???

M: Eu estou dizendo...

R: Mas, é verdade!!!

M: Todas as vezes que fala isso entramos em encrenca...

R: Não desta vez!!!

M: Quero só ver!!!

R: Eu sei muito bem pra onde estamos indo...

Roxton nem terminou de falar, quando caíram em uma espécie de buraco.

M: Ai... dói!!!

R: Você está bem???

M: Eu pareço bem???

R: Calma...

M: Ainda me pede calma!!! Deixa eu te lembrar..." eu sei o que estou fazendo e pra onde eu estou indo!!!"... a Lorde Roxton, você e suas idéias!!! Nem sei por que ainda eu te sigo!!!

R: Não precisa me lembrar...

M: O que??? É claro que preciso!!! Todas as vezes que eu sou a culpada você logo vem jogando na minha cara e, agora você quer se livrar assim tão fácil???

R: Todas as vezes que entramos em encrencas, sempre dou um jeito de sair delas não é???

Madge pensou um pouco. Tentou se levantar, mas, não conseguiu.

M: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....

R: Que foi, Madge???

M: Acho que machuquei o meu pé!!!

R: Mas, pelo grito achei que tivesse algo mais grave.

M: Então, além de nos colocar nesta situação, acha que estou com frescura?

R: Eu não disse isso!!!

M: Mas, quis dizer!!! E pra mim da no mesmo!!!

R: Não tem jeito de falar com você mesmo...eu já me cansei de tentar te entender.

M: E quem foi que te pediu hein???

R: É esse o seu problema...

M: Que problema???

R: Você se acha autoconfiante, que dá conta de tudo sozinha... é arrogante, fria e, acho que tem coração de pedra.

Aquelas palavras enfiaram como se fosse uma faca afiada no coração de Madge. Ela sabia que não era uma pessoa perfeita, tinha passado por várias coisas na sua vida... mas, ela sabia que o que ela sentia, na verdade...era medo...

... medo... medo de ficar sozinha...de ser abandonada....medo de viver a sua infância novamente...estava perdendo a única chance de ser feliz, com o homem que amava e com a família que a adotou.

R: Você ficou muda de repente!!! Que houve???

M: Me deixa em paz!!! Ai...

R: Me deixa ver este machucado!!!

M: Por quê??? Pra me humilhar e ofender mais???

R: Me desculpa... não queria ter falado aquilo...

M: Não... você sempre quis!!!

R: Não fale assim, Madge!!! Você sabe que eu te amo e, faria tudo por você!!!

M: Não me faça rir Lorde!!!

R: Tenta entender a minha situação...

M: Que situação???

R: Perdi tudo que eu amava na minha vida... meu irmão, meu pai e, nem sei se tenho minha mãe.... desde que viemos para este lugar, meu motivo maior de viver é você Madge!!! Você é minha inspiração de cada dia... você é o meu sol, minha lua.... não consigo parar de pensar em você....não sobrevivo sem você!!!

Madge com lágrimas nos olhos, balbuciou.

M: John???

Roxton sabia que havia tocado bem lá no fundo de Madge com aquelas palavras, mas enfim, era o que ele queria há muito tempo e não tinha coragem de dizer, pois tinha medo da reação de Madge. O que ele sentia por ela, era incalculável, quando estava perto dela parecia que seu coração ia saltar-lhe do peito.

M: Não tenho nem palavras, John...

R: Me deixa ver este machucado!!!

Roxton chegou mais perto de Madge e, olhou o seu pé.

R: Acho que não foi nada de grave!!!

M: Mas, estou sentindo dor!!!

R: Aonde???

Roxton olhou desesperado para o braço, perna, enfim para Madge a procura de algum outro machucado que estivesse a fazendo sentir a tal dor que falara.

R: Não to vendo nenhum machucado!!! Madge, se for outras de suas brincadeiras???

Logo ela descobriu que não se tratava de nenhuma brincadeira de Madge. Ao vê-la chorando, falou.

R: Me desculpe, Madge!!! Foi alguma coisa que falei???

M: Não seja bobo!!! Não tem nada a ver com o que você falou...

R: Então porque você está chorando???

M: Nunca pensei ser tão amada como estou...

R: E você será sempre amada por mim!!!

Os dois riem.

M: Temos que sair daqui!!!

R: Ah é... tinha até me esquecido!!!

M: O que???

R: Ta vendo o que você me faz... você me deixa louco!!!

M: Eu???

R: Quando estou perto de você, eu me perco do chão...

M: Dá um tempo!!!

R: É verdade...

M: Roxton, temos de sair daqui!!!

R: Mas, uma vez!!!

M: Mais uma vez o que???

R: Suas fugas, lady Marguerite Krux!!!

M: Quem está fugindo???

R: Eu é que não estou...

Madge olhou irritada para Roxton.

M: Tira a gente daqui!!!!

R: Estou tentando!!!

M: Sempre acontece comigo!!

R: Para de reclamar e me ajuda...

M: Você é que colocou a gente nessa...agora tira!!!

R: Continua a mesma egoísta, egocêntrica...

M: Sim...esta sou eu!!!

R: E foi por você que me apaixonei...

M: Não tente mudar as coisas, Lorde John Richard Roxton!!!

R: Não estou mudando, minha lady!!!

Neste instante, ouviram o que parecia ser pegadas...várias pegadas...

M: Estamos salvos...

R: Ou não...

M: Como assim, John???

R: Pode ser algum inimigo né!!!

M: Ai, estaremos ferrados!!!

R: Prepara-se, Madge...

Madge pegou sua arma e ficou atenta, juntamente com Roxton.

O barulho estava cada vez mais perto. Madge e Roxton se arrepiaram.

R: Mais o que é isso???

M: Eu n...

Madge nem terminou de falar, sentiu um calafrio forte e desmaiou.

R: Madge??? Por favor, fala comigo!!! Logo agora... não te dei o direito de desmaiar viu???

Mas, passou-se um minuto Roxton sentiu um calafrio e apagou.

Madge acordou.

M: Onde estou??? Onde está você Roxton??? Se for alguma brincadeira eu juro...

Mulher: Estava te esperando!!!

Madge olha para o lado da mulher. Ela era igual a Madge.

M: Quem é você???

Mulher: Sou o seu pior pesadelo...

M: Do que está falando???

Mulher: Logo...logo vai saber...

John acorda meio atordoado e, olha para todos os lados espantado. Ele vê Madge ainda caída e desacordada.

R: Madge... acorda??? Fala comigo!!! Ai meu Deus, será que...não...não pode ser!!! Você não pode...eu te proíbo de me deixar!!!

Madge foi acordando lentamente.

M: Ai...o que aconteceu???

R: Você desmaiou!!!

M: E, pra onde foi a tal mulher???

R: Que mulher???

M: A que estava conversando comigo...

R: Você deve ter imaginado...

M: O que você está insinuando hein???

R: Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas temos que sair daqui...

M: Tem que ser rápido...

Roxton ficou sério ao ver a expressão que Madge trazia consigo.

Roxton segurou-a firme, olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

R: Você está com medo de que???

M: Eu??? Medo...você só pode estar brincando né!!!

R: Então olha nos meus olhos e diz que estou mentindo!!!

Madge olha fundo nos olhos de Roxton.

M: É...bom... que...

R: Você não consegue me enganar...

M: Chega, Roxton!!! Vai nos tirar daqui ou não???

R: Estou tentando!!!

M: Você já disse isso!!!

R: Tenha paciência!!!

Roxton estava pensando em um jeito de saírem dali. Nesta altura, já estava quase anoitecendo.

Na casa da árvore.

C: Onde será que eles se meteram???

N: Isso eu não sei...só espero que em nenhuma encrenca!!!

V: Aposto que pararam para acampar... do jeito que Madge é!!!

N: Não duvido disso, Vê!!!

Eles riram.

C: Se até amanhã de manhã eles não voltarem vamos atrás deles!!!

Enquanto isso...

M: Estou esperando...

R: Dá pra ficar quieta!!! Estou tentando me concentrar!!!

M: KKKKKK...

R: Do que você está rindo hein???

M: De você!!! De quem mais seria.... não só do tipo que ri sozinha!!!

R: Eu quero saber o porquê está rindo de mim???

M: Óbvio... da sua cara de rapaz concentrado!!!

R: O que???

M: Você entendeu!!! Não vou ficar repetindo!!!

R: Você me tira do sério sabia!!!

M: Mas, é isso mesmo que eu queria!!!

R: Então fico feliz estar realizando seus desejos!!! - fala enfezado.

M: Você fica lindo quando está enfezado...

Roxton olhou surpreso com as palavras de Madge.

R: Madge???

M: Estou falando sério!!!

R: Então é isso!!!

M: Isso o que???

Eles escutam novamente, o barulho de pisadas.

M: A não...de novo!!!

R: Calma, eu estou aqui!!!

M: Grande coisa!!!

R: Hey!!!

M: Desculpa...força do hábito!!!

Roxton arregalou os olhos.

R: O que você está querendo dizer com isso???

M: Isso não é hora, John!!!

R: Então que hora vai ser???

M: Presta atenção!!!

Roxton virou-se para a boca do buraco e ficou atento a qualquer ruído vindo lá de fora.

M: O que está acontecendo???

R: Shshs...quieta, Madge!!! Pode ser perigoso...

M: Ta...já to quieta!!!

E ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Os ruídos estavam cada vez mais fortes e parecia estar cada vez mais perto. Já estava escuro. Madge se arrepiou toda e agarrou o braço de John, que por sua vez levou um baita susto.

R: Você quer que eu morra???

Madge abafou um risinho, mas continuou agarrada com ele.

R: Quem diria hein!!!

M: O que??? Já vai começar a me irritar...

R: Que posso fazer... eu sou assim!!!

M: Dá um tempo, lorde John Roxton!!!

R: Você está com medo???

M: Quem disse???

R: Eu estou dizendo!!!

M: Não me faça rir!!!

Roxton olha para Madge, que continua agarrada com ele.

R: E porque está agarrada comigo???

Madge fica sem graça.

M: É que... que... não preciso responder isso!!!

R: Fugindo como sempre né!!!

M: Fazer o que...eu sou assim!!!

Roxton rangeu os dentes, numa expressão de ódio.

R(em pensamento): Como ela pode... ou melhor como ela consegue???? Tem sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua. E sempre consegue se esquivar de minhas perguntas... É por isso que eu amo essa mulher!!! Ela é fascinante...cheia de mistérios que deixam ela mais charmosa, com suas tentativas tão bem sucedidas de fuga.

M: Você está bem???

R: Ahn...o que???

M: Parece que o barulho parou...

Roxton olha em sua volta, continuam em completo silêncio.

R: Acho que quem quer que seja já se foi!!!

M: Já esta escuro, Roxton!!!

R: Eu to vendo!!! Mas, não podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira né...

M: Estou com fome!!!

R: Pare de reclamar e me ajuda a arrumar um jeito de sair daqui...

M: Você não é o sabe tudo???

R: Para com isso... já estou cansado de sempre me tratar assim!!!

M: E, como você quer ser tratado hein???

R: Digamos...como um rei!!!

M: Hahaha...não me faça rir!!! Neste lugar você só conseguiria ser um camponês...

R: Como assim???

M: Eu acho que nem camponês você daria aqui!!!

R: Quer saber... já estou cheio de suas gracinhas!!! Se você quiser ficar ai a noite inteira tudo bem, mas, eu vou arrumar um jeito de sair daqui...

M: Você pretende me deixar aqui???

R: Isso depende de você!!!

M: O que??? Então, se assim que pensa boa sorte!!!

Madge sentou-se.

R: O que está fazendo Madge???

M: Esperando você sair daqui e me deixar em paz!!!

R: Por favor, Madge!!!

Madge continuou sentada.

R(em pensamento): Que mulherzinha mais teimosa.... e se ela pensa que vou sair daqui sem ela ta muito enganada!!!

Foram várias tentativas fracassadas, até ele sentar exausto no chão.

M: Já desistiu???

R: Você sabe que não...só estou descansando um pouco!!!

Madge levantou, olhou para Roxton e depois para a boca do buraco e, começou a subir.

R: O que pensa que está fazendo???

M: Cala a boca... está me atrapalhando!!!

R: Desculpa...mas, se acha que vai conseguir...ta muito enganada. - Roxton quase não terminou a frase.

M: O que você estava falando mesmo???

Madge havia conseguido sair daquele buraco, por incrível que pareça sozinha, para surpresa de Roxton (e nossa também).

R: Tá legal... parabéns!!! Mas, agora me ajuda a sair daqui!!!

M: Como?? Não ouvir direito!!!

R: Deixa de gracinhas e me tira logo daqui!!!

M: Eu nunca pensei que ia ouvir isso algum dia!!!

R: Mas, esta ouvindo!!! Esta feliz agora???

M: Muito...

Madge ajoelhou no chão e pegou a mão de Roxton e, começou a puxá-lo.

R: Mais força!!!

M: Pare de falar e me ajude né!!!

De uma hora pra outra Madge o soltou, fazendo com que caísse com toda força no chão.

R: Ai... porque fez isso???

Não escutou resposta.

R: Madge??? Já falei para parar com essas suas brincadeiras...

Roxton estava ficando nervoso.

R: Madge... não vou repetir!!!

Roxton começou a se preocupar, mesmo sendo Madge, sabia que ela não era de fazer isso, ainda mais nestas horas.

R(em pensamento): Ai... meu Deus!!! O que será que aconteceu??? Tenho que sair daqui!!! Mas como??? Isso eu ainda não sei...mas, se Madge conseguiu, eu também consigo!!!

Buscou força dentro de si e começou a subir devagar. Uma...duas tentativas e nada. Na terceira tentativa, parece que alguém o estava ajudando. Enfim, conseguiu, estava livre.

R: Até que enfim!!! Mas, onde será que Madge se meteu??? Espero que não tenha ido atrás de encrenca!!!

Olhou para os lados e, não avistando ela, pôs-se a andar a sua procura. Caminhou por algum tempo, até notar alguma coisa vindo em sua direção. Pegou seu rifle e se preparou, mas empalideceu com o que viu.

R: Madge??? O que aconteceu???

Madge estava muito pálida e já ia caindo, quando Roxton a segurou em seus braços.

R: Madge??? Fala comigo!!!

M: Me desculpe...

R: Não precisa...vai ficar tudo bem!!!

Madge nem chegou a responder de tão fraca que estava.

Roxton não sabia o que ela tinha, mas tinha que ser rápido. Neste momento, sentiu algo frio cair sobre ele. Para seu desespero notou que era sangue. Sangue de Madge.

Roxton caminhou o mais rápido que pode para a casa da árvore. Foram os passos mais longos e sofridos para John, que não podia nem imaginar seu mundo sem Madge. Caminhou tão rápido que chegou na metade do tempo que levariam normalmente. Enfim, chegou na casa da árvore.

Na casa da árvore...

C: Vamos...

V: Estou muito preocupada com eles!!!

N: Não deve ser nada...

F: Desde ontem a noite???

N: Ahn... é...

Quando já caminhavam em direção ao elevador, escutaram ele descer e logo após subir...

N: Ai...deve ser eles!!!

C: Espero que sim!!!

Roxton chegou afoito.

R: Challenger???

C: Estamos aqui!!!

R: Preciso de você e, rápido!!!

Todos correram para onde Roxton estava.

V: Mas, o que aconteceu???

C: Ai meu Deus!!!

R: Ela está sangrando muito...

N: Que diabos vocês aprontaram hein???

Vê fuzila Ned com o olhar.

N: Se precisar de alguma coisa estarei aqui!!!

C: Vê e Finn preciso de vocês...

V e F: Claro!!!

C: Ned fique com o Roxton!!!

R: Nem vem Chall...eu vou ficar com Madge!!!

V: Eu sei que está preocupado...nós também estamos!!! Mas, não há nada que você possa fazer lá...

F: Pelo menos por enquanto....

N: Vem, meu amigo!!! Ficaremos aqui...se precisarem!!!

V: OK...

Vê e Finn vão para o quarto onde estão Madge e Challenger, que já estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Foi uma longa tarde de sol, porém para os aventureiros, principalmente para Roxton era a tarde mais nebulosa. Madge continuava imóvel. Challenger já havia feito tudo que era possível de ser feito...agora só restava esperar.

N: O que será que aconteceu???

V: Eu não sei!!!

F: Aposto que foi culpa da Madge...

R: Desta vez não... a culpa foi minha...

C: Isso não importa agora!!!

R: Sabe que é o pior???

Todos: O que???

R: Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu...

N: Como assim???

F: Você não estava com ela???

R: Sim...quer dizer, mais ou menos...

C: Vocês brigaram de novo???

R: Discutimos, mas este não foi bem o motivo...

V: Roxton???

R: Estávamos andando pela selva...

F: Ahn???

R: Caminhávamos pela selva, estávamos voltando para a casa, quando caímos numa espécie de buraco!!!

N: Buraco???

R: Nunca viu um buraco!!!

V: Calma...

R: Desculpe... mas, sim, um buraco... não muito fundo, mas de difícil acesso para subirmos... ficamos lá um bom tempo...já que isto ocorreu ontem...

C: Ontem???

R: Sim...estávamos tentando sair de lá... mas, era quase impossível!!!

V: Mas, o que aconteceu depois???

F: Como Madge se machucou deste jeito?

R: Bom, isso é um mistério!!! Temos de esperar ela acordar para nos contar...

N: Não estou entendendo...

R: Vai entender...vocês todos, se me deixaram acabar de falar!!!

C: Desculpe...continua!!!

R: Obrigado... já era tarde da noite, na verdade já estava clareando quando cai exausto no chão por tantas tentativas fracassadas de sair daquele lugar.

N: E, Madge???

R: Estava sentada e, até aquele momento só reclamava...

F: Típico de Madge!!!

R: Porém, me surpreendi ao vê-la tentando subir...

C: O que??? Ela fazendo algo???

N: Pra mim é novidade!!!

R: Vocês fazem idéia de quanto Madge estava desesperada pra sair dali... estava com medo!!!

V: Medo de que???

R: Eu não sei ao certo...mas, escutamos vários ruídos... e na primeira vez, ela desmaiou e, logo depois eu também apaguei. Quando acordei, ela ainda estava desacordada...

C: Será que é alguma coisa???

R: Isso eu não sei Chall...o mais estranho foi quando ela acordou...

F: O que tem de estranho???

R: Ela me perguntou onde estava uma tal de mulher...

C: Mulher???

R: Eu não entendi...mas, quando ouvimos novamente o ruído ela se agarrou comigo e começou a tremer.

F: Você deve ter adorado né!!!

V: Finn???

F: Que foi??? Só disse a verdade!!!

N: Mas, enfim quando aconteceu tudo?

R: Fiquei boquiaberto ao ver que Madge, por seu próprio esforço tinha conseguido sair dali. Se esnobou toda é claro...

V: Essa é a Madge que conhecemos!!!

Eles riem.

R: Porém, quando foi me ajudar a subir algo aconteceu...

N: Ai...meu Deus!!!

Todos: Ned???

N: Desculpa!!!

R: Ela me soltou de uma só vez e, eu cai novamente no buraco. Primeiramente achei que fosse só mais uma das brincadeiras dela, mas, depois comecei a gritar e ela não me respondia... comecei a me preocupar... depois de várias tentativas eu consegui sair daquele buraco...olhei para todos os lados e não a encontrei....me apavorei!!! Foi quando escutei alguns passos mais a frente, quando vi era ela, já estava ferida...

V: Então, quer dizer que você nem conversou com ela???

R: Não...ela desmaiou antes!!!

C: Vamos ter que esperar ela acordar, então!!!

F: Que saco!!!

Depois dessa longa conversa, cada um foi para um canto da casa. Roxton foi para o quarto de Madge ficar com ela, pois se sentia culpado. Sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou sua mão.

R: Não sei se está me escutando, mas se estiver quero que saiba que eu te amo muito e, que sei que a culpa foi minha... quero que me perdoe por todos os erros que cometi...pelas palavras que te falei quando estávamos naquele buraco!!! Você é tudo pra mim...minha mente, meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma... tudo pertence a você!!! Se você morrer, eu também morro!!! Então, não me deixe... lute pela sua vida, pela nossa vida, ou pelo menos não desista de lutar!!!

Roxton mergulhou em uma imensidão de sentimentos, pôs-se a chorar copiosamente ao lado de sua amada, até pegar no sono e, dormiu ali mesmo, ao lado de Madge.

Amanhece no plateau...

Verônica preparava o café, quando Ned chega.

N: Bom dia!!!

V: Bom dia... acordou cedo!!!

N: Na verdade nem consegui dormir!!!

C: Quem não conseguiu dormir???

V: Porque Ned???

N: Estou ainda preocupado com Madge e, intrigado com a história...

Chall e Vê riram da curiosidade de Ned.

V: Sempre jornalista né!!!

N: Que posso fazer... é mais forte do que eu!!!

C: Mas, falando em Madge...como será que ela está???

M: Ela está muito bem..

V: Madge???

M: Em carne e osso...

N: Mas...mas...

C: Mas, cadê o Roxton???

M: Acho que é ele que não está bem...

N: O que você fez a ele hein???

M: Nada né...como se eu fosse capaz!!!

R: Bom dia!!! Ai...

Finn que havia acabado de chegar.

F: O que está acontecendo aqui???

Finn olha para Roxton e abafa um risinho.

F: Mas, o que aconteceu com você??? Parece que foi...

M: Atropelado por um trex???

Todos riem.

R: Ahn... não vejo graça nenhuma!!! Ai... minhas costas!!!

C: Mas o que houve???

R: É que dormir praticamente sentado a noite inteira!!!

V: Agradeça a Madge!!

M: Como assim??? Eu não fiz nada...

N: Você sabe como é né...sempre que você se mete em encrenca e se machuca é ele que cuida de você...

M: O que você está querendo dizer com isso hein???

N: Nada... não ta mais aqui quem falou!!!

M: Acho bom mesmo!!!

C: Que bom que tudo voltou ao normal...

V: Nem tudo...

C: Por quê???

Vê olhou para Roxton, que faz cara feia.

C: Mais isso é só com tempo!!!

E todos riram.

O que será que aconteceu com Madge naquele dia???

Que segredos ela guarda de todos??? Qual é o seu verdadeiro motivo de tanto mistério???

E os nossos aventureiros favoritos??? O que mais esperam por eles???

Leia e descubra nas próximas fics!!!

Fim...


End file.
